


Christmas in London

by Zwarte Parel (Celandine)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Community: 3fan_holidays, F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Zwarte%20Parel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Will spend the holiday away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eledhwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eledhwen/gifts).



It still seemed strange to be in London, Elizabeth thought. More than half a lifetime since she had left England, and now she was back, staying in the town house that her father still owned, feeling like an impostor who had taken her mother's place.

Will did not seem bothered to be here. Not now. He had been reluctant to accept Weatherby Swann's gift of the voyage to England and back, money to live on while they were there. Elizabeth had had to talk fast to persuade him, but they would likely never have another chance to return. A blacksmith might make enough money to support his family comfortably; he was not likely to be able to take them on unnecessary journeys. Although Elizabeth was quite happy at the idea of spending her life as Mrs. William Turner in Port Royal, Jamaica, she also longed, just once, to see England again.

And so she convinced Will to accept her father's offer and they had come and passed a pleasant autumn, seeing the sights, attending the theaters and such shows – quite rough, those could be, and she dressed as a lad when they went. Now Christmastime drew near, and Elizabeth found she missed the warmth of the southern sun as the days grew shorter and the fogs grew thicker. She had thought of leaving for home early. Only pride kept her from asking Will if he would mind, not wanting to admit that perhaps she had made a mistake in wanting to come.

"Look what I've brought you, love." Will stood in the doorway, smiling at her, his hand outstretched.

Elizabeth uncurled from her chair and went to him.

"What is it?" she asked, peering at the sprig of greenery with its waxy white berries.

"You don't know?" He pretended astonishment. "If I hold it so," he plucked it back from her and lifted it above her head, "can you hazard a guess?"

"Mistletoe," Elizabeth remembered finally, and Will bent to kiss her.

The plant fell to the floor, unheeded, and Elizabeth decided that, after all, it had been the right choice to come back to visit England.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for torn_eledhwen for the 3fan_holidays ficlet exchange in 2005.


End file.
